dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Prominent NPCs
Rook Arms * Castle * Derry Ravenshaw, ADC (Human) - Aide de Camp to Tardis Bergstein. Seemingly available 24/7 at the Rook military headquarters. * Tardis Bergstein, Commander(Human) - Commander Bergstein is in charge of the Rook Military within Rook. His recent mandate is to build relationships with Rooks adventuring community so that the City-state might leverage them in times of need. Central Trade District * Ganderlay Silver (Dwarf) - Holds the Dwarven High Council seat. Leader of the Gray Guard, a famous adventuring company. His offices are in the Central Trade District but his home, Silverstone Manor, is beyond the Farmstead District. * Lady Diantha(Human) - Runs a side alley magical shop in the Central Trade District. Rents services like Scrying Rooms, Reliquaries, Alchemy Rooms and Meeting Rooms as services to traveling adventurers without it. Abrasive and hard to handle, but is a wealth of information about anything monetary or magical. Holds a Baroness title but seldom attends high society functions. Chalice * Crown * Tarek Parn (Half-Elf) - Scion and sole survivor of the Parn family. Tarek is known to be a scoundrel who barely manages to stay afloat in the upper class life style. While his wealth may not be stable, he does seem to always find a way to maintain his economic position. He is extremely class conscious and quiet condescending to those of lower classes, even when he's trying his hardest to be nice. His family were Nobles in Cypthea before the exodus. * Davrain Branton (Human) - An imperial merchant, owner of Branton Imports, who recently moved to Rook to expand his power and financial base. Davrain is a serious, legalistic man focused on increasing his personal power and wealth. Though he harbors the usual Imperial biases against demihumans, he's not against hiring them if he finds them right for his purposes, and his purposes are varied. Davrain was recently connected to a cult of Asmodeus though only tenuously so is currently being monitored by the Guard. * Rory McCallum (Human) - A rising star in the Crown district Guard detachment. Rory has decided that adventurers bring more opportunity than trouble and has decided to attach himself to their doings. Rory is gunning for a higher rank in the guard, and more than willing to rope in adventurers to do the heavy lifting so he can net the credit. Rory is always willing to trade tips with adventurers if it will lead to arrests he can then take credit for so long as the adventurers are willing to keep the collateral damage to a dull roar. Will often over look mild violations of Rook law by adventurers if it leads to a greater catch for him. Eastern Slums * Farmstead District * Hearth * Knowledge * Flanigan Bartris (unknown) - Dissident historian with an unfailing dedication to freedom of information and objective histories. His works are not in general circulation but copies can be found. His version of the Cypthean exodus tells a tale of a city destroyed by magic and that which has been summoned by it. Dead, gone from Rook, or operating under a different name. Northern Docks & Trade District * Old Town * Southern Slums * Big Duade (Human) - Owner & operator of the Golden Plow. He's known to more people within Rook then it seems he should be for an inn owner in the slums. * Lafayette (Human) - Merchant alongside Marquis, he has never spoken a word, and probably never intends to. * Marquis (Human) - Merchant for a rather mysterious group, his motives are revealed by simply asking. He has a strong dislike towards evil of any sort. * Mortis Rigger, Captain (Human) - Rook military captain for a small outpost in the Southern Slums. His post is undermanned and he is loath to get involved with things but sometimes will with enough convincing. * Shaw Taggart, Corporal (Half-elf) - Soldier used by Commander Tardis Bergstein to deliver information on jobs to adventurers. Usually to the Golden Plow. * Mariah Turner, Knight-Sargent (Human) - Desk sargent at the southern slums guard post and paladin of Abadar. She is genuinely concerned for the people of the slums, and desires to help them, but is usually stuck behind a desk. If Mortis is unwilling to act, she's willing to go behind his back. Mortis is semi-aware of this, and doesn't pursue disciplinary action against the sargent, as long as she gives him the credit for any successful operations. Western Docks * Elsewhere * Inspector Ron Silaf (Human) - Commander of the Lantern Guard, whereabouts currently unknown. Other * Drone Prime (ant) - Tel'ife's second in command and all around cool guy. He is the one that maintains relationships between the ants and bipedal races. He also loves to party. * Fred the warrior ant (ant) - He is the day shift guard for the eastern gate to the ant colony. He really likes goblins. * Queen Tel'ife (ant) - Queen of an ant colony on the coast a few hours south west of Rook. She is very care free but over time has grown to be extremely wise. She insists on being called Tel'ife, despite being a Queen. She also loves to party.